Doll Mansion
by nekoshy13
Summary: Chiaki goes on an adventure with Teacher Yukizome to look for her missing classmates. Only to end up at a mansion thats full of life sized dolls that claim to be her friends. Will she be able escape?
1. Chapter 1

**I am really sorry for not posting out any new fanfictions for a while! I've been stuck at my real job since apparently I got assigned to most of people's shifts Dx. For this one i'm going to try my luck at horror. It's been 4 years since I wrote a horror themed fanfiction. The plot is that Chiaki ends up at a mansion full of life sized dolls of her classmates. Izuru is the Head of the Mansion.**

 **Chiaki's POV**

"I think this must be it." my teacher Yukizome parked at the bottom of a hill in front of a large rusty black pair of gates. I put down my Game Girl looking at the top of the hill. In the distance was a large mansion that reminded me an old ghost hunting game I used to play on my Nyantendo GameSquare.

"Thank you for the ride." I opened the door but was pulled back in.

"Oh no you don't! I'm coming along. As a teacher, It's my duty to rescue my students!"

"It's fine really. I can go up there and be back before 15 minutes."

"Nope, I'm still going to tag along."

The was no convincing her stay in the car, so I gave up and we both exit the car. I pressed the button on the stone pillar but got no response from the other side. After another try we opened the gates pushing them apart. It was a long walk up but I kept my face down at my game to make it go faster. Teacher Yukizome stood in front of me leading the way. The front came to a halt and Chisa put her hand in front of me.

"Anyone there?" She called out. The rose bush on the left started to rustle. Chisa slowly made her way to in front of it. When she pushed some of the vines back, there was nothing there. I felt a cold hand cover my mouth while another wrapped around my body pulling me into the door. The front slammed and I fell to the ground. I ran over to the door turning the knob but it felt stuck.

"Yukizome! Teacher! ARE YOU THERE!" I knocked on the door hoping she would hear me. There wasn't a response, but I wasn't giving up that easy. I kept knocking and calling out to Chisa until someone's giggle was heard behind me. I turned around to see a familiar face walking towards me.

"Welcome Nanami-Sama! How wonderful for trash like me to be the first to welcome you home!" It was Komaeda, one of my classmates that went missing. He was the first one that went missing last year after his suspension. After him it was Tsumiki-san, afterwards Peko and Fuyuhiko, and the rest of the class followed along.

"Komaeda! I'm so glad to see you! You never returned after your suspension. Why?" I ran over and gave him a hug. He gave me a light push and backed away.

"Nanami- sama! You mustn't touch me! I'm filthy and you can't be tainted by filth or master will punish me!" He shook his hands putting up a shield.

"Master!? Are you being held hostage? Along with everyone else?!"

"One question at a time please! No, i'm not being held against my will. Along with everyone else, they're upstairs in their rooms."

"The entire class has been here the whole time. I guess i'll go and say-" I was making my way to the stairs until Komaeda stepped in front of them, blocking the path. I went to move and he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"They are asleep. It's bedtime around here and it would be wise not to wake them. I nearly came down here to see what all the noise was. Lucky me it was just you coming home to us." This wasn't the Komaeda I knew from a year ago. I slowly turned away to go try the door again until the knob fell to the floor as soon as I turned it. Komaeda slammed both of his hands on the door to trap me between the door and him. Drool started dripping from his mouth.

"Sorry but we can't have you leaving. You are the mother of a new hope! Master has been waiting for your arrival and it would be rude to leave without seeing him." He was scaring me.

"Please stop Komaeda! You're acting out of the ordinary!"

"The despair that master would face if you left us! Please stay Nanami-sama!"

"I said stop!" I went to slap him until suddenly someone already laid a fist on him that knocked him down. It was someone i've never seen before. His eyes stared into mine and left me frozen in place. He stomped his foot down on Komaeda's back.

"I give you simple instructions and can't even do them properly. You're useless."

"M-master! I'm sorry, punish me for disappointing you!" He yanked on the chain that was linked to the collar around Komaeda's neck.

"Who are you and will you stop hurting him?" I asked. He turned around looking back into my eyes piercing at my soul.

"Fine then. Its boring having to put someone like him in line." He let go and took his foot off of the servant. "Go setup her room and make it quick."

"Of course master! Right away." Komaeda picked himself up and ran up the stairs. When he was out of sight, his attention was turned back to me.

"What did you do to him!? In fact, what have you done with all of my friends you monster!?"

"I did nothing to him. His mind is already corrupted. Now he simply just goes on about the same dull lecture of hope and despair. It gives me a headache sometimes." He grabbed my wrist and started to make his way to the stairs but I kept my feet planted on the carpet.

"I'm staying right here. Let go." I pulled my wrist but he kept a hard grip.

"Stop refusing. It would easier if you just cooperate."

"NO!" I slapped him and ran off away from him. I had to hide, anywhere would be fine. I could hear his footsteps catching up. I went to a nearby door and ran inside. There wasn't any light on, so I couldn't see where I was stepping forward. I fell down rolling on what I believe was a pair of stairs. I must've been down in the basement. A light came on from up the stairs and everything got blurry. I felt a person pick me up and start to carry me. The face looked similar but I couldn't make out who it was.

I woke up in a bed. It definitely wasn't the school dorm bed, it was big like a king size. I looked around the room, it was all red wallpaper with some white on the edges. The floor had blue carpet and on the floor by the door was a brown rug that said welcome. I sat up and stretched my arms with a yawn before getting out of bed. There was a small set of clothes setting on a dresser that had a large mirror attached to it. On the clothes sat a note.

"Use the room's shower and meet down stairs. Master wants to introduce you to everyone."-Servant

So i'm still in the mansion! I took a quick shower and dried off as fast as possible. The clothes was my green cat hoodie, light pink button top with green stripes down the shirt, A beige skirt, and pink flats to go with black stockings. This looks like something from my closet back at the dorm. I opened a large wardrobe that stood beside the dresser and it was full of my school uniforms, casual clothes, formal dresses, and an old kimono I wore for new years. Why is this all here? It didn't matter now, so I finished getting ready and made my down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the horrible tale of Chiaki entering the mansion of despair! Last time she was separated from Chisa Yukizome and introduced the head of the household.

"You're finally awake. Good, I was waiting too long for you to show." He sat down on the fireplace in front of large gold framed painting of a girl with pinkish blonde hair.  
"I want to know what you have planned."  
"I plan on having you take a tour around the place."  
"Not that. Your real plan."  
"That is my plan. Unfortunately Servant can't give you the tour due to attending to some other chores. So i'll have someone else." He clapped his hands together and out of the doorway came Ryota, I think. He was still the same, Tall and round wearing the same Hope's Peak Uniform from the last time I saw him.

"Shall we begin Nanami-san?"  
"Ryota, You haven't changed one bit." I ran over to him. Izuru stood up and walked out without giving a word. He shuts the door behind him assuming that he goes to his room or to check on the other people here. Ryota showed me a hallway that lead to everyone's rooms. Each door had a pixel icon of the owner of the room. The first door we knocked on had a pixel icon that looked like Mikan and a nameplate. He knocked on the door and stepped back for her to open it. Mikan answered and fell after opening it.

"Ah! Sorry for such a sight! Forgive me please!" She plead while trying to get up. We helped her up and she brushed off any dirt on her outfit.  
"Mikan, how have you been?" I asked.  
"Oh hello Chiaki. Are you feeling well? Did you come for a check up? I can examine you but the medical room has much better equipment than my room." Easily worried of people's health as always.  
"Don't worry, i'm alright. It's you I should be worried about."  
"I'm alright but we need to get you checked out."  
"That won't be necessary. I'm simply giving her a tour around the mansion under orders of master. We must continue." Ryota pushed me forward. We continued down the hall with introductions until we got to a black door. We opened it finding Sonia the princess of Novoselic standing by a cage containing a snake in it. Ryota made a ahem cough that made Sonia turn around and run to me.

"Oh Chiaki! It's been forever since we last engaged in communication. Gundam has been keeping me company with this snake. He's out patrolling the grounds with the Devas of Destruction right now." She embraced me in a tight squeezing hug.  
"Its nice to see you again as well."  
"Oh do tell me how is everything since you've been absent."  
"I think you got that the other way around. You guys went missing while me and Yukizome sensei have been looking for you guys. She had to get help from her friends to track your location."  
"That is nonsense. Me and Gundam have been living here ever since our trip from Novoselic. Which was fantastic! Gundam & his hamsters loved every bit of it."  
"Wait so you mean to tell me you don't find it weird to be here instead of returning back to school?"  
"Why would I want to leave? This place is amazing! Master Kamukura is the nicest person we've ever lived under. I must say, he could be a great king some-"  
"Do you not hear what you're saying?!" I grabbed both her shoulders to shake her.  
"I don't understand the problem here." Ryota grabbed my hand and pushed me away out of the room.

"It's pointless to argue with anyone about why we're here. The only thing you need to know is that Kamukura doesn't want to hurt you. Now that you know where the living quarters are, Let's go to the dining area. I'm getting quite hungry." My stomach growled in agreement. Last time I ate was yesterday lunch before coming here. We went into the dining room that had a long table that sat at least 16 people with one chair on the end. Teruteru came out putting a large roast on the table's edge along with some kebabs and assorted vegetables.

"Enjoy your meal! If you need anything let me know!" Teru ran back into the kitchen. Before long Akane came crashing in at the smell of meat. Nekomaru following behind her. We sat eating and catching up on what's been going on in the past few months. Before I could take my plate to the kitchen, a hand came and picked it up for me.

"Don't worry, I'll handle cleaning off the table. You go have fun with the rest of the class." That voice was familiar. I turned to see a figure with long orange hair in a maid outfit. She was alive! I ran after her into the kitchen where she was already starting on washing the plates.

"Yukizome sensei! I'm glad you're okay. When we got separated I thought something bad happened."  
"You shouldn't think that. I said i'll do anything to protect my students and that's why I worked a deal out with the head of the house."  
"Is he letting us go?"  
"Nope, even better." What could be better than getting to leave and go home to forget this nightmare. "He's going to let us stay and have me teach class here! We don't have to go back to Hope's Peak Academy. That 'boring government scandal facility' is how he put it. He is already in the process of turning one of the spare rooms into a classroom! Isn't that wonderful?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. Our main reason for coming was thrown away. There is definitely something wrong and i'm sure of it.

"But we were supposed to return home."  
"This is our home. We can make memories here Chiaki! Don't be a rotten orange and just accept our new way of living."  
"What did they do to you!?"  
"Nothing my dear. Now go play while I finish up cleaning. Housekeeping is my ultimate besides being your ultimate teacher. hehe." She gave a bright smile and waved before going back to washing the dishes.

Having to live here? Why is she changing her mind?! What did they do to her? All these questions kept swimming around in my head while I kept walking. I snapped out of thinking when something stopped me.  
It was a table, no. It's not just a table, but an arcade fighting game. "Street Kombat II" To be exact. I sat on the red stool and began a new game. Maybe a few rounds of this classic beat 'em up might help. I haven't played a good classic since the ride over here. A few hours later I made it to the final arcade Boss. I put every ounce of my concentration into memorizing his patterns. My eyes wouldn't blink or look away for one second. The Screen flashed "Congratulations!" In large bold red letters. I got up from the stool and stretched letting out a yawn while my arms raised up.

"It's time Chiaki. The master would like to see you where him and Mikan are waiting." Servant pulled me away from the game room. He went behind me and put a blindfold around my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Master said these lips are sealed."  
"i'd like to know though."  
"Less you know, the better. Everything must go according to plan."  
"Earlier you said something about a Mother of new Hope? Can you explain that?" I asked, but he kept silent. Stopped and it sounded like he was opening a door. I suspected he grabbed my hand and moved me to a chair. I sat down and out of nowhere I felt leather straps on my hands.

"Whats going on?!"I shook to break free, but no avail.  
"Please Nanami-san! Me and Izuru can't operate until you sit still." Mikan said. She took the blindfold off. I was in what looked like a doctor's office. Only worse, on my left was a metal table that had a tray of surgery tools. Is this what they do? Possibly brain surgery on the others.

"She has a right to be scared. It's just an emotion from her being unable to see what situation she is in."  
"Let me go!"  
"Nanami-san don't anger Kamukura!" she put her arm around my waist to hold me still in the chair.  
"Understand Nanami, In order for you to stay, you have to cooperate with us. You want to be with your classmates and teacher right?"  
"I never asked to stay here! You had to have messed with everyone to make them want to stay at a creepy place here. Is that what you're planning to do to me too? Brainwash me into wanting to stay here and forget about my school life?!"

"No Chiaki! We need your mind to be pure like the entire rest of you." Mikan moved her hands down my body. It sent shivers down my spine. Looking into her eyes, she was under some kind of hypnosis and was enjoying it? "Sit still Chiaki! I have this to inject." Her hand came closer with the syringe.

I shook the left and right to knock her off me. It fell to the left where the surgery tool tray was sitting next to. I grabbed the scalpel and cut my hand loose. Before Mikan could stab me, I pushed her off and made bolt to the door. I ran without looking back. It was going well until I got up to the top of the stairs. I turned the corner and ran into someone. That person grabbed me and held me close to their body.

"NO STOP! LET ME GO!" Thrashing around trying to break free. The grip got stronger pulling me into the chest.

"CHIAKI! Calm down it's me! It's me, Hajime! Stop fighting!" I heard a familiar voice and gave a look up at a familiar face. He was telling the truth. It was Hajime

"Oh Hajime! Please help me." I started to cry hugging him tightly. I didn't want to let go.

"Mas- oh my." When Komaeda-kun arrived. He looked at Hajime and backed away. Mikan stood by him after catching up. They just stood there watching as Hajime held me close. He laid his head on my shoulder and gave a cold glare at the two.

Sorry for making everyone wait for this. I've had a lot of real life problems like talking a friend out of suicide, Having to work double shifts, etc. I'll get started right away on Ch3 tomorrow Afternoon. Thank you for your patience. Sorry for this Chapter On , for some reason is becoming a pain to upload chapters on due to how it always messes up my uploads. If this keeps up, i will just make a link to another site that have this fanfic posted on.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is going to be in Chisa's Point of View to answer all your questions. Hopefully anyone can find the hint in this one. Be warned there is gore. For Fanfiction readers, Sorry for the hiatus. It's just that fanfiction net has been annoying so i've been focused on uploading the story to Archive Of Our Own (AO3).**

 **CHISA'S POV**

"Nanami-san?! Nanami-san! Answer!" I pulled on the knob and nothing was working. The door wouldn't budge. I knew this was a mistake. First my students are lost, now i'm about to. I'm sorry Munakata. I should've wait for you and Juzo's return.

In the distance, a figure was standing a few feet away. It took a fierce stance, like it was ready to fight. I let go of the door and ran. I went around the building all the way to behind it. I went to a small wooden hatch that was on the corner and pulled the handle. There must've been something inside that was keeping the door hatch from opening. I gave up as the figure came walking closer.

"Stop! I just want my students back! Give them back!" The rain got heavy, making the ground wet. I grabbed a handful of mud and threw it. I got up but slipped. Forced to crawl away. I got to a nearby tombstone and used it to give me a help to stand. A snake crawled on my legs. It squeezed my legs together. It started to slither higher.

"You shall not resist! Or else the mighty Constrictor will crush your entire mortal body!"

"Tanaka? Is that you? Please let me go and let's look for the others."

"Sorry trespasser! I Supreme Dark Overlord Gundam Tanaka!, Must do away with such!"

"Wait! Before you commence in Execution! I have orders from Master of the house Tanaka-kun." Princess Sonia ran over stopping Tanaka. Her dress got muddy at the bottom as she kept coming over by Gundam's side. She slips but Gundam caught her.

"Queen of Ice, what shall the order be?"

"Miss Yukizome must be kept alive. Master has plans to have her join our plan."

"Very well. You shall be spared for now trespasser." His snake slithered off my legs and over to Sonia.

"While you escort her to the operation room, I'll put him back in my room." Sonia held the snake with both gloved hands. She went back to go inside.

"Thank you my queen." He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the wooden door hatch. One of his hamsters ran down his coat sleeve and put the key in. His free arm slams it up.

It was pitch dark in there, I didn't see the floor or walls. I was squirming to break free, but he kept pushing me closer to the opened hatch. The struggle was over, I fell into the dark pit. He shut the door down and a sound of the lock turning was the signal. I jumped up to reach for it. I needed something to stand on, but I couldn't see.

"Sorry for being late. I had to see if Nanami was alright and taken to her room." A voice from behind. He startled me.

"Leave her alone!"

"There's no need for argument Ms. Yukizome. I have a deal I want to work out with you." All I could see was bright red eyes, coming closer to me. He stopped before he could be in my visual.

"What kind of deal are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'll let you have your students back. However, they can't leave this mansion. You must stay as well." His explanation was the opposite of what I came here for yet it seemed like a compromise.

"Why can't they leave?"

"Reasons. They are followers of a cult. They pledged to stay here and let it transform into paradise after the previous leader's death."

Did I really have a choice. He extended his hand in front of me. I accept it. Goodbye Munakata, goodbye Juzo, and Goodbye Hope's Peak. He pulled me up from the ground and covered my eyes. I was put on some kind of table, I could hear wheels rolling while I stayed still. An injection was made and I fell asleep.

I woke up after a while. The sudden switch of a light being turned on woke me up. It was strange. My body felt light, yet nothing on the outside has changed. I threw my legs to the side of the table and sat up.

"Good morning Yukizome Sensei! Master told me to help you up. Since you're a new doll." Komaeda the handful student I had to save after he destroyed the exams.

"Komaeda, that's not a good nickname for your teacher."

"What I mean is that you're just like everyone else now. Allow me to demonstrate." He pulled a knife out. I went to confiscate it, but he had it already stabbing his hand.

"KOMAEDA!" I pulled the knife out of his hand, but he wasn't bleeding.

"See Miss Yukizome, we can't even die. I've already tried that I've had no luck in dying."

"That's very bad. You shouldn't be trying to do that. You're one of my students, I think you just need help and I can do that."

"Sorry but there's no way of helping trash-" Slap.

"First off, stop with that. Second, help me around the place. I need to know every corner of this place."

"Of course. Miss Yukizome. I'll help show you around that way maybe we can both finish these chores that Master has prepared."

Then we left the room. Made our way up the stairs and inside the front of the house. Komaeda took out a set of keys and locked the basement door. He quickly put the keys away on a ring around his belt loop. We proceeded with the tour making a stop at everyone's rooms. I stayed in the hall while he made the beds, took their trash bags, and swept their carpet. When he was finished, it was on to the kitchen.

"Sorry but Teruteru doesn't allow me in there. Can you help Teruteru in the kitchen?" he asked standing in front of the kitchen door.

"No problem! You go on ahead and be careful." i gave him a nod then pet the top of his fluffy head. He walked away as I went inside the kitchen.

 **I hope this gave some hints to everyone! Thank you so much for reading. For now at the end of each new chapter, i'll reveal what the hint was in the previous chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: Komaeda calls Chiaki the honorific "Sama". This is used for gods or rulers. Another hint was "Mother of New Hope." Let that sink in for a moment as to why Komaeda would say that.**

 **Chapter 2: At the end, Hajime was with Chiaki. However when he appeared Komaeda was getting ready to call him something, but stopped before finishing.**

 **Hopefully these hints help anyone who is still guessing what is going on. I love adding mystery to my horror fanfics. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally here! Back to Chiaki's POV.**

 **CHIAKI'S POV**

"Hajime, please tell me they haven't brainwashed you into staying here. You never came back."

"I'm sorry for leaving Chiaki. I just needed to step away from school."

"But you promised to play more games with me. I went to the Reserve Building to wait for you everyday."

"Again, i'm sorry. I just couldn't show my face after what happened. I hope to make it up to you. We got the rest of the morning and day to spend lost time. Would you like to play some games?" He pulls out a pink game girl device out and hands it to me.

"Of course, I would love that Hajime."

"I gotta warn you though, i've gotten good at these."

"Challenge accepted." I was fired up. A friendly competition I couldn't back down. We sat on opposite sides from the table and start a new 2P battle.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

It ends with a tie. Hajime didn't even complain about being bad. In fact, he's actually improved last time we played this game together.

"Have you been practicing since we last faced?" I asked.

"Whenever I get bored, I tend to just play until I think of something else to do."

"I've been doing that as well. Ever since the class went missing, Miss Yukizome gave me a lot of free time to do whatever."

"She sure is a cool teacher. Better than the Reserve Course teacher I had."

"Is that why you left? Was Reserve Course bad?"

"Trust me, it was the worst."

"Ok." it fell silent for a while until Hajime got up from his seat. He walked over to the side of the table I was sitting at.

"There is a spot I want to take you to."

"Is it outside this mansion?"

"No."

"Is it that surgeon room that Mikan & Izuru tried to put me in?"

"What?! I would never try something like that. Trust me Chiaki, would I ever hurt a friend?" He grabbed one of my left hand with his and the other arm wrapped me in a hug on my neck.

"I do trust you it just… Ever since I arrived, everyone has been acting strange."

"How so? They seem happy to me."

"They're brainwashed. Who would want to live in a place like this?"

"Maybe they're just scared to leave."

"They shouldn't be. Having a normal isn't a fear. Talent or not it's still nothing to be worried about."

"Have I been acting strange Chiaki? I haven't been brainwashed into staying."

"N-no. But why not leave?"

"I don't have a reason to go back. My parents already think i'm dead and don't care."

"That's not true!" I'm sure-" He cut me off with a tighten grip.

"They don't care. If they did, I would've left and went home. Life is not always good to people of my kind out there. In this place, I'm treated like an actual equal. Everyone enjoys being around me, even Komaeda treats me like one of his classmates. And now that you're here, we can be a happy class. We can play and laugh and have a happy life here. "

"Hajime no."

"Please Chiaki, stay. Think about what future we can create from this."

"no." I shook around to break his grip.

"Think about-"

"No! Hajime, stop. I don't want think about living here for the rest of my life! I want everything to go back. Back to where could hang out at the arcade after school and spend days off going out to the mall. Can we go back to that?" He finally let go. He backed away from my chair.

" I'll stop then. If you need me i'm going to my room. I'm sorry Chiaki." He left the area and went upstairs. Presumably to his room.

Chiaki finishes up eating and gets up to put her plate in the sink. Chisa swipes the plate from her and cleans it for her. After drying and putting away the dishes, Chisa wipes her hands with a nearby towel. Chiaki walked out and went upstairs to her room. She found Nagito walk past her in the hallway. She wanted to say hello but he looked busy with a bucket full of cleaning supplies. She went inside her room to her surprise, it smelled clean and the bed was made up. However there was a small note on her bed.

It reads: "Hello Chiaki, I know how much you took an interest in Hajime. However under the plan's circumstances, he will be forbidden to interact with you. This will be the last time you see him, so cherish this day. For now, Stay in your room and I will be meeting with you later."

-Izuru Kamukura

That Jerk. Why can't I hang out with Hajime? What does he know about us? I crumpled the letter up and threw on the floor. I slammed my face on my pillow and screamed. I was screaming til my lungs gave out while kicking. Throwing a tantrum wasn't the greatest of ideas, but what could I do? I'm losing my sanity being locked in this place going on three days now. I want out! I want someone to come rescue us! I want things to go back to the way they was before the class went missing in this place!

A knock was at the door, but I kept ignoring it. Whoever it was, they wouldn't stop. The knocking got louder, loud for anyone around to hear. I covered my ears and didn't answer it. After a while the knocking stopped. When I uncovered my ears I sat up on my bed hugging the pillow. I hate it here, it feels like prison. The door made a click and opened on its own.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Go away."

"Stop being stubborn."

"Go away."

"Never. I'm the owner and creator of this mansion."

"Go away! Stop acting like I should show you respect kidnapper! Monster! Villian!" He picks me up over his shoulder and carries me out of the room. I beat on his back and kicked, but no luck. He kept walking along the hallway. Going down the stairs, making a left, then next to a fireplace. The fireplace turned into a staircase and continued walking below. The pathway was lit by only candles. It felt like the Demon Castle from my old Game Station.

He slammed the door open and as we walked in, everyone's head turned to face us. He finally put me down but locked both arms around me. I tried to break free, wiggling left and right. Sadly no luck breaking out of his grasp. Everyone stood up and held place as Nagito started to play on the piano.

"I'm so happy to be witnessing such a wonderful event! If only my beloved was here." Mikan sniffled while wiping her tears on tissue paper.

"Quit being emotional pig!" Hiyoko loudly whispered to the crying nurse next to her.

"Sorry!"

"You can stop playing that. It's not time for that you fucking idiot" Fuyuhiko slams the piano keys' lid on nagito's hand.

"Oh, not yet? my bad." Nagito moves his hands away to avoid the lid.

"Stop! What is going on here!" Chiaki slid under from Izuru's grip.

"Why a wedding of course!" Sonia shouts with glee.

"YYyyyeah! So get to walking down and saying I do!" Ibuki joins in.

"But who-" I was Interrupted by Yukizome bursting in.

"Aww young love between my students! It warms a teacher's heart seeing them grow up and marry!" Chisa gave me and Izuru a hug.

"Miss Yukizome, please let go of us so we can finish the ceremony." She let go from Izuru's request. I ran away but was caught by Izuru.

"Chiaki you can't leave! I still have to get you all dressed up and ready!"

"Stop! I refuse to be part of this!"

"But We can't have a wedding without the bride. The bride is the most important part!"

"B-bride?"

"Yes, you're going to be my bride."

"Is that why you wanted me to avoid Hajime? What makes you think i'll say "I do?" if you force me to be the bride."

"If you don't, say goodbye."

"You better not kill them!" I point to everyone.

"It's not them you have to worry about. They will be fine. You should be worried about yourself and sanity." He was dead serious on that threat.

"Please say yes Chiaki. We need you!" Sonia walks over and grabs Chiaki's hand.

"Izuru is our leader. A Leader needs a strong wife!" Nekomaru shouts from the front of the room.

"Hells Yeah! Marry him and join us Chiaki!" Akane Chimed in.

Everyone made a circle around Chiaki and Izuru. Chanting "Join us." Their eyes turned red as the chanting kept going.

 **ANNNNND CUE THE CLIFFHANGER! Sorry but I'm going to make Alternate endings for this fanfic. Just to spice it up xD Hope you enjoyed and sorry for making everyone wait so long. I just finished doing all my Halloween Special that are now on my Youtube channel.**


	5. Alternate Ending

**Welcome to the alternate ending of Doll Mansion. This is a what if scenario where Chiaki chooses to stay. Enjoy!**

 **CHIAKI's POV**

"Join us." They kept chanting. Their eyes got worse with every stare. My eyes started to tear up. I pushed forward and ran for the door. I ran without looking back. I ran out the front door. I ran near the gates. They wouldn't budge. No matter how hard I pull, wouldn't open an inch. The bars got hot, it sizzled and burned my hand!

"OOOWW!" i yell in pain. Izuru caught up to me.

"You can't leave."

"Shut up! I will get out of this mad house! Even if it means fighting you!"

"Chiaki please,"

"Stop saying my name. You don't know anything about me!"

"You can enter, but can never leave. This place is cursed by the Despair Doll Queen. No one can leave this due to the despair curse."

"That's a lie. You're just lying to make me stay."

"I'm serious Chiaki. If you come back inside I can prove to you."

"No!" I pulled on the gates once more. Only to burn my hands again.

"You leave me no choice. I'm sorry Chiaki." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me away from the gates. I try to keep a grip but the burns on my hands start to make me let go. I kick and wiggle but Chisa comes in grabbing my legs.

"Stop! You're killing us! Yukizome don't help him! Think about why we came here! Stop!" They brought me back inside. Everyone stood and watched me get sent downstairs to the room of all white. Mikan came in wearing a clean white nurse uniform and Komaeda following behind her wearing a medical mask. He held a silver tray with a variety of syringes and bottle of medicine. Mikan took one and filled the syringe. She came closer as Izuru and Chisa kept their hold on me.

This was the end. All I could do was keep quiet. Mikan injected the tranquilizer into my bloodstream. My body went stiff. My eyes wanted to shut but couldn't They watered while I watched in horror. I couldn't hear what they were saying. My vision was so blurry, that could barely make out what was happening. Izuru put his hand over my eyes closing them for me.

When my eyes opened, my vision was still blurry. I shook my body a little, nice to know I can move. I slowly swing my legs to the side to dangle on some air. I must be on an operating table. I lift myself up and look down at my hands. I still somehow fell strange. When my sight finally came back clear, I wearing some kind of dress. I pulled up the skirt to prevent tripping when I step down. I got down but took one step forward and fell.

"ow!" I told myself I pick myself up and hold on to the table to be my walking guide. I make it to the door and stepped out. One hand on the wall, the other holding the dress skirt up. I was halfway down the hallway until someone behind me was approaching me.

"Chiaki! You must be all better! Mikan said you was resting down here so I came to check on you." it was Mahiru and Hiyoko.

"Geez Big sis, why so dressed up?" Hiyoko asked.

"I woke up in this." I answered while walking.

"Can I take a quick picture real quick? It looks nice on you." Mahiru held her camera up.

"Maybe later. For now, i'm just trying to make my way back."

"Way back to where? Upstairs? We can take you there."

"Yeah! You seem a little helpless and going the wrong direction."

"Hiyoko!"

"Mahiru it's true! This leads to the locked door that walking crow nest told us to stay away from."

"Fine, lets just go. This basement always creeps me out." They each took one side of me and ran back down the hallway. We made it up the stairs and they sat me in the nearby couch. Mahiru took a picture of me sitting. They said their farewells and went to their rooms.

Alone I sat on that couch. All alone until Sonia and Gundam came down the stairs. Sonia wearing a large white ball gown and her crown. Gundam wearing a his black coat with white buttoned dress shirt under a dark red vest. Their arms locked together side by side like a matching prom couple.

"Why hello Chiaki!"

"Oh hi Sonia, hi Gundam. Why are you guys dressed up like that? You look like you're going to a couples only event."

"No miss Nanami. Me and my queen of ice are attending a different kind of ceremony."

"If you want, I could fix you up. You look a mess, like you just rolled out of bed."

"Sure I guess. Could you help me though? I can't feel my legs."

"I can help with that." Souda came around the corner.

"How long-"

"Was I standing there? Not too long. Lift your skirt up."

Souda! Never command a lady to do such a thing!"

"No not like that! I need to see if I can fix her leg problem."

"Shouldn't this be Mikan's job? She is a nurse after all." I asked him while pulling the large dress bottom to my knees. I shriek at the sight of my legs.

"Calm down Chiaki!" Souda fell backwards

"Calm down?!" What is on my legs?!"

"Those are your legs. We all have ball joints for legs." Sonia Answered.

"No! No! No! N-"

"They're fixed! You can walk now. You just needed a small tinker in the knee joints."

"I can't take it here anymore! How are you guys happy with this? We need to go back. This place is awful no matter what Izuru says."

"It won't work. You tried once and burned your hands." Hajime walks in with Komaeda behind him.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The Kamakura guy. I need to speak with him!"

"Sorry but he won't be back till tonight."

"Then Hajime, is there a way to fix this?"

"Sadly, no Chiaki. Its permanent... They removed your legs. The only thing I could tell you is to give in. Chiaki think of it in a good way, we can stay here & never worry about anything bad outside in the world. We'll have a fresh happy start here. I ask of you to please just stay with us." He got on one knee and took my hand into his.

There was no thought to put into thinking. At this point, I give up. Hajime has won. I took his hand and stood up. I breathed in & let out a sigh.

"I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yes. I promise to never try to escape this place."

" Take my hand in marriage & be the Lady of this mansion."

"Ok." He stood up and ran down up stairs with me behind him. The others stayed behind cheering.

 **4 MONTHS LATER**

Everything has returned back to the way things were, except We're still in this mansion. Hajime still has Izuru that only comes out at night, but he's learned to handle it more. The way his hair turns into raven feathers when sun is near, is beautiful. It leaves a mess but it gives Komaeda something to clean up. Chisa still continues to teach us class whenever autumn starts to set in. Everyone seems to be happy about everything, especially when news of me & Hajime are expecting a child. Everyone gathered around took turns rubbing my belly & trying to feel it. I guess this is what Komaeda meant about the Child of Hope.

 **Sorry for taking so long with the endings! However this is not the real ending! The real ending is coming soon. Thank you for being patient & i'm sorry it took awhile to upload. Life has been busy with a Full time job & video editing for my youtube channel. Hope you enjoyed, and i'll have the true final ending of Doll Mansion.**


End file.
